


this is your fault, i blame you!

by PausedInTime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, Clara's Doctor, F/M, John divorced from River, Sexual Tension, Smut, after she gets an infection, from sleeping with him, john is a doctor, possible pregnancy, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PausedInTime/pseuds/PausedInTime
Summary: ‘I’m a Doctor and we had a drunken one night stand and the next time we meet is when you turn up at the hospital with a urine infection… /Whouffaldi/Alternate Universe/One shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, much appreciated!

The Night Before  
1:30am  
Clara’s flat

 

 

‘Is this belt stuck to you?’

The man towering over her rolled his eyes, a gentle smirk on his face as he reached down and unbuckled his own belt, pulling it off and hearing the metal of the buckle smacking the ground, ‘No,’

Clara shrugged her shoulders, a giggle escaping her lips as she lent up and placed sloppy kisses all over his jawline. He was tall, incredibly tall and he was much older than her, she preferred her men experienced instead of young men whose hands fumbled all over her and had no idea where the female G-spot even was, most of the time she had to take control, but not with older men, older men knew what they were doing. And luckily, so did this older man. She couldn’t comprehend thoughts as his big hands ran all over her, they were warm and quickly tore her shirt from her body, buttons flying everywhere. She would have laughed, if his gaze wasn’t so intense. Her eyes followed his as he bent and buried his face in her neck, all lips and teeth as she automatically jumped up and wrapped her small legs around his waist. What was his name again? John? Doctor? Something about him being a Doctor.

She let out a gasp, her head falling back against the wall he had just slammed her against. Clara’s eyes closed momentarily, enjoying his lips and teeth on her throat and the sloppy kisses he trailed down her neck until he had reached her collarbone and bit down hard. Clara yelped, a laugh escaping her as her small hands came to reach up and brush across his broad shoulders, her fingers tangling in his grey hair. Grey hair, right, much older man. She was drunk, but she wasn’t that drunk, she remembered their meeting and how he had offered to buy her a drink and his blue eyes that watched her were so intense she couldn’t help but say yes. Usually, she wouldn’t, usually she would just tell a man no and go about her night with her colleagues from work. 

That was how her night had started, a night out with colleagues from Coal Hill, Danny Pink had invited her but Clara was certain it was so he could chat her up. But unfortunately for him, he was far too sweet for her and she wanted somebody with a bit more of an assertive attitude, which seemed a little odd to rule Danny out, considering he had been a soldier in the Army before he joined Coal Hill as their new Maths teacher. Her thoughts drifted to the man in front of her, who had his head in between her breasts and her mind drifted to visions of him dropping her onto her bed and fucking her like she wanted to be fucked. She didn’t want it to be gentle, she wanted it to be rough. Hair pulling, biting and he looked like the time of man who would give that to her, in the literal sense. He was tall, around six foot and his hair was curly and grey, thick enough to get her fingers stuck in the strands of it. His jawline was tough, his nose crooked like he had been punched too many times stuck in fights and his eyes were a piercing blue. He was lanky, skinner than what she would normally go for but he was beautiful. Probably older than her father, but she didn’t care.

Apparently, this man, who had mentioned he was a Doctor as they drank and danced together was far too impatient to get her to her bedroom, mostly because she couldn’t really be bothered to tell him where it was, his body pressed against hers felt way too good, to have his weight on her. Clara lent forward and caught his earlobe in her mouth, biting down hard as she heard him let out a yelp and all of a sudden, her bra had vanished and his mouth had replaced the fabric. She grinned to herself, her fingers tugging hard on his hair as she ground her hips against his, his strength holding her legs tight around his waist. Moments later, her skirt was gone and then her underwear and her hands ran under John’s shirt, pulling it over his head as she leant forward and kissed him hard, her tongue in his mouth as he just about managed to take off her knickers.

‘Fuck!’ Clara yelled, laughing as her head threw back violently and smacked against the wall just as he entered her. He was big, bigger than anybody else she had and it took her a moment to get used to his size, biting down on her lip hard enough to make it bleed.

John growled, an animalistic growl that only turned her on further as his face buried in her neck, marking her as if he was marking his territory, ‘Shit,’ he muttered, his eyes closed as he placed sloppy kisses all over her throat.

After a while, the two of them had worked up a quick pace, hips rolling against each other’s as her hands reached down and scratched all up his back, letting out moan after moan with each thrust. Soon, he was throwing her half way up the wall with his thrusts, hitting just the right spot as she let out a whimper and growled into his ear dirty words she hadn’t said to anybody else before. After around fifteen long minutes, Clara felt her walls clench around him and let out a loud moan that almost sounded like a scream as she came hard around him and a few minutes later, she felt him spill inside of her with a groan in her ear. He had quickly slipped out of her and she was convinced he was just going to leave, until he carried her into her bedroom and slammed the door behind them. They had spent all night fucking harder than she could have imagined until she had fallen asleep at around five am and John had left immediately, not bothering to leave her a note, he didn’t usually do this, he was used to just getting up and leaving but something about Clara made him bend and place a kiss on her forehead before he left rather quickly.

 

Hospital  
London  
3:15pm

 

 

‘Will you just give me some tablets so I can go home, please? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, I just don’t like needles and I want the burning to go away,’

John Smith recognised that voice, he wasn’t that drunk last night and he was more than certain the voice belonged to the woman he had slept with last night. He cleared his throat and let out a loud yelp when he realised it was in fact the tiny woman he had slept with last night, over and over again to be accurate. She recognised him instantly and her brown eyes widened, as inflated as they were last night when he had his head in between her legs. He checked over her chart and closed his eyes for a moment, shit, he thought, urine infection and I’m probably the one who caused it. He opened his eyes to find Clara Oswald staring back at him, trying to pull herself up on the uncomfortable bed she was laying on, either that or she was trying to get rid of an awkward itch. Oh, this was incredibly awkward and more so for him, he had to act as if he hadn’t met her before in front of his nurses, there was no way they could know he spent his time sleeping with random women, he was supposed to be a gentlemen who was suffering from a divorce to his wife River. He wasn’t supposed to be bedding incredibly beautiful women half his age.

‘Rory, could you go and run some extra tests? Just to be sure,’ John gave him a tight lipped smile and Rory immediately scurried off with a nod of his head.

‘When you said you were a Doctor, I didn’t think you meant at a hospital in London! I thought you meant in Scotland and you were down here for a holiday or something,’ Clara hissed through gritted teeth, letting out a groan of annoyance as John sighed and threw back the curtains so nobody could see them. To his co-workers, it just looked like a Doctor checking in on his patient.

John placed down the chart in his hand and fiddled with his white coat with his name badge on it, wiping his pale face, ‘Sorry I didn’t specify,’ he snapped, leaning over to grab her a glass of water.

‘Drink this, it will make you feel better.’

Clara started at him as if he had grown two heads but eventually, she took the glass of water and drank it gradually until it was gone, ‘Thank you,’ she grumbled, looking him up and down as if she were judging him.

‘Don’t think because you’re looking after me lets you off, this is your fault, I blame you!’

John lifted his hand up and down, in a gesture for her to lower her voice, ‘Technically speaking it’s both of our faults, we did both have sex with each other, and it’s not an STI,’

Clara folded her arms over her chest, clearly in quite a mess of emotions as she glared at him, ‘Oh, if it was an STI, I would have killed you,’

He frowned, genuinely confused by her accusation, he wasn’t the best when it came to human interactions, he often saw patients as an opportunity to further his career, ‘Why would I have an STI? I’m a Doctor, don’t you think I’d check myself?’

Clara screwed her nose up at him, ‘Please don’t check in front of me,’

He chuckled, ‘I wasn’t going to, even I know that’s not socially acceptable,’

She frowned, ‘What is that supposed to mean?’

‘It means nothing. Anyway, how are you feeling?’

‘It burns like hell and I want to rip your eyeballs out of your sockets,’

‘Well,’ John began, looking down at her feet that were covered by the itchy Hospital sheets, ‘Clearly you don’t wash properly, otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten an infection,’

Clara stayed quiet for a few minutes, just glaring at him before she reached across for one of the books she had brought in for herself, knowing she would be here for a while and lobbed it at his head, ‘You could just apologise you know!’

John winced and held onto his head as the book bounced off of his rather large head and landed by Clara’s feet, ‘You know, I could refuse to treat you and kick you out for assault.’

Clara arched her eyebrow, an almost arrogant look on her face, ‘There’s no way you’re going to kick me out or refuse to treat me, you like me,’

‘Do I?’

‘Yes, otherwise you would have ran a mile and called another Doctor to help me,’

John thought that statement over for a minute in his head, ‘That’s a good point. You’re very observant, Miss Oswald. Now, how’s the pain? Still burning?’

Clara sighed and nodded her head, feeling herself breaking a sweat, ‘Yes and I’m hot, is there any chance you can open a window in here?’

‘No, I can’t, because of all the other patients with infections.’

Clara slowly nodded and suddenly shivered, ‘Hospitals give me the creeps,’

He chuckled, ‘Most people say that,’

She bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to smile, ‘Could you maybe rush my tests so I can get out of here? I have a class to get back to, I’m a teacher,’

John nodded his head, ‘I remember you telling me last night, at Coal Hill, half an hour from the Hospital. I can’t let you go, you’ll have to stay overnight so we can monitor you to see if it gets any worse but I can get a fan for you?’

Clara sighed with relief, her head falling back against her rather comfortable pillow, ‘That would be nice,’ she whispered and watched as he got up, suddenly she felt a little dizzy and her hand reached to grab his arm, ‘Thank you, John.’

John glanced down to her hand gripping his arm, his own hand reaching up to squeeze hers, ‘Not a problem. Now, are you going to let me go? I’ll bring you some more medication as well,’

Clara nodded, words failing her as her eyes momentarily closed before opening again, her vision going blurry as sleep took over her entire body and her head lulled to the side. The last thing she saw was the handsome Doctor walking in the other direction, no ring on his finger. Maybe this infection was a good thing, in some sort of way. Clara’s eyes suddenly widened when all of her memories from last night came flooding back to her and she had realised one thing, they had spent all night and morning screwing each other and they hadn’t used a condom once…

And she wasn’t on the pill.


End file.
